helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodama Sakiko
|image = |caption = Kodama Sakiko, December 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2014-2019 |agency = (2016-2019) |label = (2016-2019) |generation = 25th Generation |join = January 15, 2016 |left = January 16, 2019 |days = 3 Years, 1 Day |acts = DELUXE COLORS!, Farewell MY L.u.v, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kodama Sakiko (児玉咲子) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of the idol groups DELUXE COLORS! and Farewell MY L.u.v. Biography Early Life Kodama Sakiko was born on March 29, 2003 in Mie, Japan. Kodama was enrolled in Avex Artist Academy's dance program in Nagoya. 2014-2015 On April 1, 2014 she joined DELUXE COLORS! as a fourth generation member and graduated from the group on March 31, 2015 alongside the other members. On September 6, 2015, she joined Farewell MY L.u.v and graduated from the group on December 29, 2015. 2016 Just before she joined Hello! Project, she auditioned for the 8th generation of Idol Street's Street-sei as part of W-street NAGOYA, but she did not make it through. On January 15, Kodama joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara and Kiyono Momohime. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-01-15. 2018 On June 5, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Event ~Hello! Nagoya 4kaime~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 with Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, and Hashisako Rin. On November 6, she participated in a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami & Hello Pro Kenshuusei Event ~Hello! Nagoya 5kaime~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 with Yonemura Kirara and Hashisako Rin. 2019 On January 16, it was revealed that Kodama has ended her training."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2019 3月" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-01-16. (Archived) Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Ritsuko who joined Farewell MY L.u.v. the same day Sakiko graduated from the group.https://twitter.com/farewellmyl_u_v/status/979364478667046912 |-|Education= As of April 2018, Kodama is currently in her first year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kodama Sakiko: *'Sakkopin' (さっこぴん): Used by fans and Maeda Kokoro. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kodama Sakiko (児玉咲子) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Mie, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 153cm''BOMB''. Published September 2018. *'Western Zodiac': Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2018-01-16: Left *' Status:' **2016-01-15: Member **2018-01-16: Left *'DELUXE COLORS! Color:' Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-2019) *'Other Groups:' **DELUXE COLORS! **Farewell MY L.u.v |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Playing piano, eat curry fastly *'Hobbies:' Reading, Watching idol videos *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (idols) *'Favorite Food:' Tomato *'Favorite Sports:' Short-distance run, skiing *'Favorite School Subject:' Math *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Dark Purple *'Charm point:' Her dimples *'Motto:' "Warau tsuno ni wa fukuraitaru" (笑う角には福来たる; Good fortune comes to those who smile) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Sakura Chirari", "Gashin Shoutan", "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!'' *'Looks Up To:' Tamura Meimi, Nomura Minami Works Internet *2016-2018 Hello! Project Station Trivia *Her most happy moment is when she is standing on stage. *Her goal was learning how to do variety well. *Her mother made her costume for the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *She was born on the exact same day of the 2003 Haru Minimoni Special Live Dapyon!. See Also *Gallery:Kodama Sakiko *List:Kodama Sakiko Discography Featured In *List:Kodama Sakiko Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) es:Kodama Sakiko Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:Former local idols Category:Blue Member Color Category:Aries Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending high school Category:2019 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Goat Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Kodama Sakiko